


I am not Zero

by A_servant_of_Krishna



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Basicly Mega Man Zero... but different, It's one of my tamest guys, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vaishnava Zero, Vaishnavism, Zero's not an amnesiac, and he has a new name, but Phantom's ashamed to say it, crazy sane zero, nothing too crazy exepct Zero... maybe, yet another vaishnava Zero story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_servant_of_Krishna/pseuds/A_servant_of_Krishna
Summary: Basicly...  Mega Man Zero with a Zero who is (one) remembering everything (two) who is a vaishnava and Phantom just following the crazy reploid around hoping Neo-Arcadia will still remain standing by the end of the day.
Relationships: But Zero has his aspirations, undecided...
Kudos: 1





	I am not Zero

So... what happens when I turn Zero as a Vaishnava (someone whose Navigator is God, Krishna)?

Not what you’d expect.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom struggled; he had lost the fight, he was as close to shutting down as he could... and would bring Zero with him to the void.

Or... this had been the plan.

But it seemed the Red Plague had other plans. 

“G... Get off me!” Phantom scream as he tried to dislodge the maverick currently plugged in his system, hacking his programs and turning off the self-destruction module that had been about to activate...robbing the Shinobi of his glorious sacrifice in the most shameful and disgusting of manner.

“Nope... Not after what you tried to do, coward.” Zero spat as he reduced Phantom’s mobility to that of a newborn kitten. Still pressing onto him, preventing the already damaged reploid from even attempting to fight him off... 

He had a mission to finish, and if he had to take his own miserable life to get the wily old model scrapped.

Said wily old model was currently crushing him against the far wall. And despite Phantom’s superior processing speed, Zero’s movement speed had been beyond what he could record.

And for this... he was now disarmed and experiencing the horrifying reality that Zero was in his OS.

Unable to lift his weight, the Shinobi was lowered to the ground by the bane of Neo-Arcadia. Said bane, unplugged from Phantom and turned him around to sit more or less comfortable with the wall at his back.

“Hey... you alright there?” He dared to ask as if he really cared for an enemy.

“You hacked me!” Phantom accused as he tried to burn the sicko with his eyes.

It was inefficient, but it would have to do.

“You were about to suicide.” Zero stated as he peered right into Phantom’s soul. His dark eyes holding power beyond anything the Shinobi had experienced before.

Not even from a fully grown elf.

“... and why do you care?” He challenged as he tried to unlock his detonation protocols, only to discover that it was completely gone. “Curse you...curse you to the deepest pits of hell!” He tried to scream, but he only managed to hiss it.

Then... Zero did something that took Phantom completely off guard.

Zero smiled.

“Oh... Thank you.” He spoke with not a shred of sarcasm. “May you reach Goloka then.” the bid to the downed guardian.

“Gee, thanks... may you go to Goloka too then.” Phantom slathered as much hatred and sarcasm he could... as a human would do with this brown stuff.

But instead of anger born of a bruised ego, Zero’s gave an even brighter smile! “Great! So don't you dare suicide again, and I’ll personally let you pass Chandranana stick.” he declared as he finally moved out from Phantom’s face... only to sit beside him in the most infuriating and casual manner as possible. Even daring to appear tired as he let out a huff.

Phantom did his best to ignore him... and attempted to contact reinforcement. Only to be met with a disabled transceiver. Zero had cut whatever access to help he had.

The black and white reploid managed to slid his eyes toward the maverick... he was all alone with the beast, the killer of all mutos and... there was nothing he could do.

Phantom closed his eyes...and began to empty his mind of all thoughts and fear. If he were about to face death...or worst, then he would rather prepare himself and enter the void even before Zero had any chance to corrupt and kill him...or worst.

Time became meaningless, his body but a suggestion...and his mind silent...

“Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare...Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare...Hare Krishna Hare Krishna..”

Phantom’s eyes flew open, his meditation broken. And openly gapped at the maverick.

Zero was sitting in a lotus position; he still had his erect back to the wall, his head held high and gently swinging to the Mantra.

Oh, Phantom knew what a mantra sounded like...and he knew what Mantra meditation was. He was just taken aback as to how the bane of Neo-arcadia’s well-being knew mantra meditation... Not that it was such a great thing.

Those mantras were just crushes, aids for calming the mind. Eventually, the practitioner would keep them inside his purified mind..., and finally, they would need nothing.

“So... you still at level one.” Phantom sneered, more than willing to rib the beast until he would either go mad and or leave. “ Pathetic, you can’t even remain in silence.”

“...not really,” Zero admitted. “The Maha-Mantra is meant to be shared with others. The more you share, the more potent it gets.” He revealed with a (beatific) smile. Then he turned to Phantom. “How about you? What do you meditate on?” He asked... “Actually, can you wait for... I think thirty minutes? I just have four rounds left to chant and... I would like to finish them today.” 

Phantom stared.

Zero sighed. “Listen... the reason why I’m hiding here is that I didn’t have any peace for the last five days since my resurrection. And I barely had any time to chant any rounds... and my Gayatris.” He admitted with a grumble. 

Phantom gapped... this... His intel had told him nothing about that.

“I just want thirty minutes... more if possible.” Zero sighed. “I really don't want to cause any trouble.”

“Not cause us trouble?!” Phantom scoffed. “Well, didn’t you destroy our most important supply train? Took over a factory... And now you’re here to kill master X!” The Shinobi accused the mad man.

“Yeah... Sorry about the train... I still have no idea why Ciel wanted the thing gone. And the computer’s too.” He admitted as he rubbed the back of his helmet. 

“Wait... What computer?” Phantom asked.

“You know, the one Leviathan used for Hacking the resistance... I was supposed to destroy them, but... I just turned them off; I hope it didn’t cause any inconveniences.” Zero admitted as he let his head heavily rest on the wall, his helmet noisily hitting it. “I swear... I had no idea what I was doing half the time... Thank God for... God.”

Once again, Phantom hidden brows reached the top of his unseen hair. “God?”

“Yeah... you know, Krishna. He helped me realized that what I was doing was dangerous. Still had to stop this damn train tough; it would have derailed by junction 2-b, by the park... That’s what He said anyway.”

A shudder intruded in Phantom’s frame. Yes, he knew this infamous junction in Neo-arcadia’s most popular park.

Why was there a park in such a dangerous area, and why was a centennial overpass above it that kept dropping pieces of concrete... it could only be a device by the urban sector to do some population control...

‘ _Alright... Have to look into this matter...’_ Phantom tried not to be too happy and admit that Zero’s presence and destructive behaviour had worked out for the best in the end, but...

“What is your intention?” He asked, not expecting much from the maverick.

“Serve Krishna... Stop the fake from spiting on my X’s legacy and memory and find his tomb.” He revealed like one listed a grocery list. 

Phantom stared at him owlishly. “I beg your pardon?”

“My ultimate mission is to serve the lotus feet of God, Sri-Krishna, constantly. And He just so happens to like X enough to help me get him out of trouble again.” Zero elaborated to a still confused guardian. “He told me he was between Area X and the throne room at the top. I may have to face Ciel’s copy... But He told me killing him will only make things worst.” He huffed. 

“Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean by... Ah...”

“Confused?” 

“Yes...” Phantom peevishly admitted. “Let’s start with the...copy.”

“Four years ago, Ciel made a copy of X, he went crazy... as all copies do, and now she wants me to kill him.” The ever infuriating Zero explains. “Even X wants him dead... By the way, do you have any idea why X is now a Cyber-elf?” He asked the Shinobi, who was still trying to compute what Zero had just said.

“What?”

“ X got turned into a cyber-elf... so I guess he’s a... like Ghost, but Krishna told me he’s more like an astral-projection.” He explained.

“So **God** told you.” He pointed at Zero. “That our master X... is a copy.... and that the real one is... still alive and astral-projecting as a cyber-elf... and he never spoke to us?” Phantom scoffed. “Alright, what Type of third-party program you downloaded to get this High?”

“None... That was Ciel, the one who made the copy... who told me about the Copy.”

“And you are aware she’s a traitor to Neo-Arcadia?”

“And you are aware that a disembodied X confirmed her information?”

“And how do you know it was X? For all you know, this crazy-cyber elf is just pretending to be X and Ciel, being the junior terrorist she is, tricked you all into assassinating our glorious master.” Phantom shot back. “And aren’t you supposed to suffer from amnesia?”

“ Oh, Krishna cured me of that... I just didn't tell people.” Zero gave a shrugged. “Listen, I’ve known X before the first maverick war, and we’ve been partners for fifty years before I did my dumb pro-move.” Zero informed the practically immobile phantom. “ I Know my Partner...and I know that his biggest pet peeve is to have a fraud use his face to propagate racism and wholesale slaughter. Oh, and speaking with which, were you aware as to how they retire reploid at the centre?” The now incense reploid asked the still, very confused Phantom. “They _crush them to death_ under a spiked platform... the operator stands on top.” Zero glowered.

Phantom stared at the fuming mad-bot... “Ah! And you want me to believe that?!”

Zero’s gaze did not move from Phantom’s... but he featured now held the eyes of a man who saw too much. 

And suddenly... Phantom received a tiny video package... it was the fight with Aztec Falcon... on top of a very oily platform... some retired units crushed limbs, and a very small reploid’s head was still stuck on the spikes. Their empty gaze boring a hole in Phantom's artificial soul.

Now... Phantom was used to the horrors of wars... and he knew what torture was, but those he would question would always have a swift death by his blade, and their bodies respectfully disposed of not... not...

“Harpuia... Harpuia must not... this is...” He felt sick... quite a feat for one who lacked a gagging reflex—something useless in his thankless job.

“If he’s aware of it... Krishna gave me permission to cut off his head...” Zero’s tone held a dark promise of retribution. And Phantom was certain he would and could see it through. “This is what the resistance is fighting against..., and this is why X told me to destroy his Copy with extreme prejudice.”

Phantom’s head snapped back toward the red nemesis.

“And... Gods... what did God have to do with all this again?” Phantom weekly asked, feeling his whole world to be reduced to rubble.

“Ah... Krishna’s just navigating me toward an auspicious result. Something that won't leave a bloody crater at my exact location.” Zero informed the Shinobi as if this was a completely normal thing to go through. “And he told me where I could find X... He’s in a coma and... Basically, he sealed a very confused elf with his frame; this caused him to... get pushed out of his current body and now... I have to get him out of this tower and try to convince the goof to return.”

“And then?” 

“And then... if I succeed, I give a new name to the copy, teach him how to be the best ruler he can, then I bring X to Mayapur, where we will live our last decades away from politics, wars and whatever else made this place famous.” Zero enumerated as he once again took to the lotus position. “Now... If you’ll excuse me, I have a few rounds I have to chant...”

“Why did you tell me all this?” Phantom asked, still shaken by the numerous revelation he had just received from the world's second-oldest reploid.

“Krishna told me I couldn’t get to it alone... and from everyone in Neo-Arcadia, you're the sanest.” And with that, he began to chant again, leaving a very stunned Phantom to compute all the information he had just received.

Thirty minutes later, Zero’s pleasant drone stopped, and he got up. “Alright... I’ll just... give you back your limbs; I couldn’t risk having you have another go again.” He mumbled as he turned Phantom around and, after replugging it to his system in the most respectful way possible, switched his cerveaus back on. Even going as far as to help the ninja up and dusting him off.

Then he took a step back, inspecting Phantom under a critical eye...

Then he reached into his meta-pocket.

Phantom... quite stupidly froze. Only to be proven wrong when Zero pulled out an Energen tank. It was already open... And half-drained.

“I know... It’s all I have.” Zero apologized. 

Phantom stared at... maybe a peace offering.

Reviewing all that he had learned and the revelation the mad man had given him...

He pushed the can away. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I’d rather you have it, Zero.”

The Red Legend stared at Phantom, his features unreadable.

“You need it more than I...” Not really, but the Guardian of darkness knew where to find the emergency rations. “ I will humour you and let you look in every nook and Cranny of this tower for X. If you find it and prove that the one I’ve been serving is a Plagia, then I will personally kill him. If not... Your life will be forfeited.” He intoned darkly. “You have twenty-four hours...”

“Oh ah... Thank you. I...” A small and infinitely grateful smile light his features. “This... this is more than I deserve.”

“Indeed.” Phantom inclined his head, sending a message to his fellow guardian. “You may stay here and prepare... Mediate as long as you desire; the day is not over yet.”

“No... I’d rather not waste anyone's time. And Krishna’s telling me the earlier I start, the better. Thank you for the offer, though.” Zero paused... it was clear he was listening to someone. “Krishna just told me that you have to come with me since I will need a trustworthy witness. You fit the bill.”

“You know I’m a ninja, right?” Phantom asked.

“So am I... and as He said, you're trustworthy.” And with that, Zero closed the subject and turned his heels. “Come on; we need to get to area-X; he said that’s were the service door to Yig... Yadra... To where X is.”

“Alright... lead the way.” At this point, Phantom had nothing to lose... and he had the feeling this would prove to be most entertaining.

“Oh, by the way. You may call me Dhira-Lalita Das... Or just Lalita, for short.” Zero informed the shinobi... who had that point just nodded, humouring the clearly insane obsolete model.

\----------------------------------------

And this monstrosity was born after that failed R.P...to be continued.

* * *


End file.
